Masked Possesion
by maleena06
Summary: I've always felt your presence, guiding me, binding me...Loving me-Kakashi (RxR


**Masked Possession**

**A Hatake Kakashi and _Kishuu Miyo_ Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: **Hatake Kakashi and the other characters from the animation/manga Naruto belongs to their rightful owner. I don't own any of them.

_"You should stop reading that book" _

_"Naze?"_

_"Because you...you..."_

_"Nani?"_

_"You..." pause "I don't know"_

_"Feh!" he smirked, "Want to know what I know?"_

_Nod_

_"I love you"_

(End of Dream Sequence)

"Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, wake-up"

Blink. Blink. Blink. Hatake Kakashi woke-up feeling heavy and tired. He noticed that his blue shirt was soaked to all over and his pants were replaced by a hakama. He was having a dream about someone from his past. The events were as vivid as it was; it seemed he was transported back in time. He could have almost _touch her_, feel_ her,_ _and ..._ -- until he heard a voice calling out to him. Sakura's voice removed him from his stupor. He looked up to her and noticed that she was worried about him. Her emerald pools of vision reflected how she felt that time and in an attempt to assure that he was alright, he stood-up but immediately fell down, feeling his muscled tightened at the slightest move. His insides were hurting and his head was pounding like hell. Then, he asked her what was wrong and he found-out that he was going difficulties moving due to an injury he acquired while completing a mission. The group of Kakashi, along with his three students were dispatched from the head quarters to disposed of an enemy long forgotten, the snake woman. Their mission took a lot of time because of the briskness of the place. The snake woman's den was situated in the middle of the forest. Even though it was easy to penetrate the place, the constant disturbance of the other ninjas wanting to fight them delayed their mission. He remembered some of the events that took place in the forest. He was in the middle of a fight with the snake woman when he suddenly felt a strong jab at his abdomen. After that, everything went into a blur and eventually he passed down. For a moment, he tried contemplating on what had happened after he passed-out during that fight with the snake woman. But a sudden gust of wind made him realize that his mask and head band was nowhere in sight.

"Kakashi-sensei," his student called out to him, worried that the injury sustained him a deeper and a more complicated injury.

"Sakura-chan?" He looked up to her. She was still wearing her pink and red attire. Her hair was the same. He noticed a couple of bruises but none of them were serious to inflict such pain. He smiled to her. Thoughts of his mask and head band were at the back of his head. "Where's Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?"

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun went out to find some food."

"Ah," he replied. He closed his eyes for a moment, wanting to remember the girl he dreamt about the other night.

"Sensei, Ano..." Sakura stammered. She was having a hard time talking to her sensei. He just sustained a serious injury and she didn't want to distract him by telling him that his beloved mask and band were destroyed in the battle. The snake woman had poisoned her sensei by using an old trick taught in the ninja academy. The snake woman had put poison darts all over the trees to inflict additional damage to the fight with Kakashi-sensei. At first, all of them didn't notice that needles that was carefully hidden the trees until Kakashi-sensei screamed in pain and a jab was delivered on his back. They were all afraid of what was going to happen after their teacher passed-out. It was Naruto-kun, as always, who gave them the extra amount of courage they all needed in order to beat the wicked snake woman. They ended up victorious and successfully completed their mission. But Kakashi-sensei was still in danger of dying because of the poison he acquired in the battle.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" a pink haired girl was frantically calling her friend. Sakura was kneeling in front of her fallen mentor. She was checking pulse, making sure that he was still alright when she suddenly felt the drop in his temperature and pulse rate. Alarmed, shocked and frantic, Sakura did what any person would do, ask for help. Unfortunately, her team mates were still fighting and all she can do was watch in horror as their beloved teacher slowly fell into the hands of death. She was in near tears when she suddenly felt a hand touching her shoulder. Looking-up, Sakura saw the most beautiful woman on earth. _

_The mysterious woman was ethereal. Her beauty was that of the heavens. Her raven hair was long, silky and flowing. Her eyes were a magnificent shade of amber. Her lips were full and red. Her nose was narrow and small. Her alabaster skin was smooth and fair. She was like goddess that descended from above with her silken red kimono. She was a sight to behold but what really caught Sakura's attention was the girl's right eye. It was similar to that of her mentor's left eye, a sharingan. 'Is she a ninja?' Sakura thought, 'From what clan? Village?' But her enchantment with the beautiful lady dissipated when she heard her Kakashi-sensei cough. "Help me," Sakura pleaded. _

_The mysterious girl smiled. For a second, everything seemed to have stopped. The winds were gone, the sounds of the fighting were also gone, and the sun suddenly disappeared, they were suddenly transported into a space, an oblivion, Sakura didn't know of. But everything felt calm, tranquil and slow. She looked up to the lady, scanned her eyes for answers, but she found none. Yes, the lady's eyes were smiling but it hid everything she yearned and ached to know._

"_You asked for my help?" the beautiful maiden spoke, her voice was calm and collected. _

_Nod. _

_The lady looked at Sakura and then into Kakashi. She was staring at his lifeless body. Her eyes were no longer smiling, it was replaced by sadness. Sakura didn't know how to react. Everything around her was like a play being acted out. Then, in a blink of an eye, the woman was kneeling in front of her Mentor. Sakura was taken aback; the woman was just standing in front of her when she suddenly reappeared beside Kakashi-sensei._

_Sakura took-in every movement the women created. Watching her with hawk eyes, Sakura stood there, eyes fixated on the beautiful creature in front of her. _

_She took hold of Kakashi's lifeless hand, caressing it gently. She leaned down until she her lips were an inch far away from Kakashi-sensei's. After minutes of stillness, the woman touched Kakashi-sensei's lips with hers. Slowly, she disentangled her face with his and deliberately removed every article or clothing she was wearing. As if she was on a ritual, everything was suddenly enveloped in a bright haze of light. But it soon ended as fast as it started and everything returned to normal. _

_Sakura was absolutely clueless on what had transpired earlier. The only reminisce of what had transpired were the girl's obi and a voice whispering "Kakashi-san". But all of these was put into a hold when she saw Kakashi-sensei state of being. He was still lying motionless on the ground but his wounds had stopped bleeding. His face was of normal color and his pulse was stable. 'Weird' she thought, 'how did that happen?' She was just smiling like an idiot, grateful for that miracle when Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun found them._

_End Flashback_

"Nani?" Hatake Kakashi asked his student, worried that something bad happened while he was still sleeping.

"Ano, Can you remember how you got here and how you were treated from the poison?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked again. Now that his student was talking about it. He started asking himself of the same questions his student had just asked him.

"Sensei?" Sakura called-out again.

"Iya," he answered, "Do you?" he replied.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. Sakura was about to tell the story of how her teacher was saved when a blonde ninja and a raven haired-boy burst into the room.

End of Prolougue


End file.
